degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Episode 16- How To Save A Life (1)
Main Plot: Randi (Randi parks her car. Afterwards, she gets out and walks toward Savannah) Randi: '''How does it feel to be the only friend Randi Rhodes has? '''Savannah: '''You still have Frankie? '''Randi: I know that, but besides him. It's just you! Savannah: Yay! Wait, how much trouble did you get from that fight with May? Randi: None. She made the first move. Principal Jones took my part as self defence. Savannah: 'Your so lucky! ''(Frankie walks over to them) '''Frankie: '''That's exactly what I told her. How my Randi bear? '''Randi: Aw I just happy my Frankie bear didn't get in trouble for what happened! (They start kissing. Savannah turns away) Savannah: '''Do you two do this whenever you meet. '''Randi: '''Hey, it's almost been a month since we got together again! '''Frankie: '''I'm just glad to be the lucky guy that has her. '''Randi: Why are we so cute? Frankie: Cause we make eachother happy? (They start kissing again) Savannah: 'Enough with the kissing! '''Frankie: '''Someone jealous? Come on let's go. '''Randi: '''I'm gonna be late to the cheer party today, so can you be in charge for that? '''Savannah: '''Anything for you! '''Randi: '''Thanks! ''(Randi walks away with Frankie. Savannah starts smirking) Theme Song Subplot: Damon (Damon walks over to Rebecca and Chloe) '''Damon: '''You notice anything different about me? '''Rebecca: You look the same as you did the last time I saw you? Damon: '''It's not noticeable? '''Chloe: '''Not really. '''Damon: I lost weight guys! 10 pounds to be exact! Rebecca: '''How do you lose 10 pounds in 3 days? '''Damon: I work out, and I don't eat. It really helps me lose weight. Chloe: Damon, you are not fat! You have an amazing body! Rebecca: '''What makes you think your fat. '''Damon: I am. That's what the director of Romeo and Julliet and Trevor think! Chloe: Well, the directors blind, and Trevor's a douche! Rebecca: Don't listen to them. If anything their just jealous of your body! Damon: '''Why would Trevor be jealous of me? He's a hunk, and has abs. Along with muscle. I don't have any of that! '''Chloe: Everyone is special in there own way. But your not fat! Please eat. I don't want to lose another gay best friend! Rebecca: '''You don't wanna die of starvation. '''Damon: For you two, I'll eat at lunch. But lunch is the last meal i'm eating! Chloe: Hopefully that changes, but were happy your gonna eat (Chloe and Rebecca hug Damon. The three of them start walking in the hallways) Third Plot: Ramona (Ramona is at her locker, applying make up on her face. Kayla walks over to her with Seth) Seth: '''Someone's trying to impress a boy! '''Kayla: Just don't steal mine. Ramona: '''I'm not impressing a boy. Most guys here are douches anyways. '''Seth: Hey! Ramona: Seth, your not a douche! Kayla: Don't hit on him! Ramona: I'm not. I just spending the semester with my girls! Seth: Haven't you had enough girl nights. You've been at her house for the past month! Ramona: Theres never enough. Kayla: I can try talking to my mom about a get together. Invite the rest of our friends. Like Quinn, Nathaniel, Delilah, Jayden, and the three of us! Girls sleep over and the guys leave! Seth: I like the idea. I haven't met your mom yet! Kayla: '''And now you will! '''Ramona: What about your dad? Kayla: '''Long story, don't like to talk about it '''Seth: '''You don't have to tell if you don't want to! '''Ramona: Excited for tonight! Kayla: Now its just time for me to go tell the others. (Kayla and Seth walk away while holding hands. Ramona closes her locker door) Main Plot: Randi (Savannah is at her locker with Jo. Frankie walks by and overhears their conversation) Savannah: '''Why am I so jealous of Randi? '''Jo: '''You shouldn't be! She's a pathetic bitch! '''Savannah: I know she is, but Randi has everything. The boys, the clothes, the cars, the popularity. She has everything! Jo: Theres one thing she doesn't have. Savannah: What? Jo: Friends! She's only popular for her looks. And now that she's with Frankie... Savannah: I can backstab her! It would make me so much more popular then her. I'll do it at the cheer club party! It will make me the new queen bee! Jo: The time of the Rhodes is going down, isn't it! Savannah: Oh, it will be! (Frankie runs away from them and bumps into Randi) Frankie: Just the girl I was looking for! Randi: '''What is it? '''Frankie: You can't be late for the cheer party? Randi: Why not? If I don't get good grades, my parents are gonna send me to summer school. Frankie: '''Savannah is planning on back-stabbing you there so she can steal your title as queen bee and become more popular. '''Randi: '''I won't. That bitch knows nothing about becoming popular! '''Frankie: If you need me, I'm here! Randi: Thanks, but I can fight my own battles! (Randi and Frankie kiss) Subplot: Damon (Damon is in the cafeteria. Chloe, Rebecca, Cassie, Liam, and Daniel are sitting with him) Chloe: Someone seems really hungry? Damon: I am! This is so good! Rebecca: This is why you want to eat. So you can have food like this! Cassie: Damon, what are you not telling me? Damon: I tried a way to lose weight by not eating and excersizing. Daniel: Well, it's a good thing your eating! Liam: If you ever go back to starving yourself, let us know. Blake is an expert on eating disorders! You can talk to him about it! (Damon looks at his empty tray. His stomach starts growling) Damon: Guys, um can I have some of your food? Rebecca: '''Your still not finished yet. Lunches are filling! '''Chloe: Use your money for the Snack Shack. and if you need more i'll give you my sandwich. Cassie: I have stuff too! Damon: Thanks guys! For being supportive. Daniel: Were here for ya! Liam: Now go get some of that food! (Damon gets out of his seat and walks toward the Snack Shack) Third Plot: Ramona (Ramona is at her house getting ready to go) Maive: Where are you going? Ramona: To Kayla's. Maive: Your always there. Can't you stay here? Ramona: Sorry Maive, no can do! Maive: Theres things that need to be done around here! Ramona: '''I can do that tomorrow! '''Maive: '''Now! '''Ramona: No! (Maive walks over to Ramona and slaps her) Maive: Are you gonna do what your told? Ramona: Your not the boss of me! (Ramona walks out of her house. She calls Delilah) Delilah: Hey Ray-Ray! Ramona: '''De, can you come pick me up. I can't get a ride to Kayla's. '''Delilah: Sure! I'll tell my dad to come get you! Ramona: Thanks! (Ramona hangs up. She is sitting on her porch crying) Main Plot: Randi (Randi is outside the cafeteria. She overhears Savannah talking to the other girls) Savannah: '''Randi? Oh please she is so fake! She has like no friends because shes a two faced bitch! Sh didn't even bother to show up to the cheer party! That's how much she cared about the team! '''Skyler: '''The party just started. She may just be running a little late. '''Rebecca: '''We love Randi. She was a better captain then you were! '''Chloe: Not to mention a better person! Savannah: 'I don't need crap from you niners! Who here thinks Randi's a bitch? She has to be off the team next year! ''(No one raises their hands. Randi walks in on the conversation) '''Randi: And who here thinks that Savannah McCullen is a two faced bitch who backstabs her friends! (Everyone raises their hands) Savannah: '''Randi? What are you talking about? '''Randi: I heard the entire conversation! How am I fake when your the one back talking me infront of the cheer team. Savannah: '''You were never a good friend to me! '''Randi: I made you Co-Captain? Savannah: '''What does that have to do? '''Randi: I persuaded Principal Jones to let you be co-captain. Savannah: '''I really can care less about you! '''Randi: '''Get out! You don't deserve to be here. '''Savannah: '''And you don't deserve to be captain! '''Randi: Get out of here! And don't even bother trying out for the cheer team next year. Cause none of us like you! Savannah: 'Fine, I'll just find other ways to steal your status! ''(Savannah walks out of the cafeteria. All the cheerleaders apload! They turn on some music and start dancing. Savannah gives Randi the finger and leaves) Subplot: Damon (Damon walks into the bathroom. Liam is in there washing his hands) '''Liam: '''How do you feel? '''Damon: '''I feel fine, why? '''Liam: Your gonna cintinue eating right? Damon: Maybe. I feel fat after eating all of that food. Liam: '''Well, it makes you feel better. I'm glad your eating again though. '''Damon: I'm not sure yet, but... Liam: 'I gotta go. Glad your doing better! ''(Liam leaves the bathroom. Damon rushes over to a toilet and starts throwing up in it. Trevor walks in the bathroom and hears Damon vomitting) '''Trevor: Are you ok? Should I go get the nurse? Damon: I'm fine. nothings wrong! (Trevor starts opening bathroom doors, looking for Damon) Trevor: '''Yeah, but I just heard you vomitting! '''Damon: I said I'm fine! (He opens the stall that Damon is in. He sees Damon) Trevor: Damon! Are you sick? Damon: I feel a lot better now that I just threw up all of todays lunch! Trevor: '''Your bulimic! Damon don't! '''Damon: '''Why do you care? Your the reason why? '''Trevor: '''I don't think your fat! '''Damon: You made it seem like I was fat. Trevor: '''Your not! '''Damon: Then why don't you like me! Trevor: 'I don't want to hurt you! '''Damon: '''Well, your already hurting me! ''(Damon walks out of the bathroom in tears) Third Plot: Ramona (Ramona and Delilah are at Kayla's door. Kayla opens the door and lets them in) '''Kayla: '''Well that's everyone! '''Quinn: Now we can get going to Disney World! Jayden: Isn't that a little childish? Nathaniel: If my baby girl wants Disney, then I'm in on it too! Delilah: '''Let's just go so we stop arguing! '''Seth: Let me get my keys! Kayla: 'Girls are with me and my mom, guys are with Seth! ''(Nathaniel, Jayden, and Seth leave. Quinn and Delilah walk outside. Ramona is about to go out until Kayla stops her) '''Ramona: Ow! That hurts! Please don't squeeze on my arm! Kayla: '''Whats wrong? Your always here? '''Ramona: My sister... abuses me. I've been trying to avoid her. Please don't tell anyone! No one else but you knows about it! Kayla: '''Can't you like do something back to her? '''Ramona: '''Sadly, i cant. Shes like my mom. My parents are never home cause they are busy with so much work. '''Kayla: But you can't let her do that to you! Ramona: '''I can't do anything about it! '''Kayla: '''Well, your just letting her push you around even more. You can't do that. '''Ramona: I have no other options! Kayla: 'Well, let's enjoy today while we can! ''(They walk out of Kayla's house) Main Plot: Randi (Frankie is outside the cafeteria. Randi walks over to him) '''Randi: Now, how does it feel to be the only person I have? Frankie: '''Actually, I feel pretty honored! '''Randi: I can't believe Savannah back-stabbed me! What did I ever do to her? Frankie: She's jealous! Randi: And why is that? Frankie: Cause your prettier then her! Randi: '''I have to admit that is true! But what am I suppose to do? '''Frankie: Well, the best way to fight a fire is to make it rain! Randi: Sorry, but what is that suppose to mean? Frankie: Savannah is the fire. You have to rain on her parade in order to get back. Fight her flames with the rain! See now? Randi: '''I do! But how? '''Frankie: You have a boyfriend who happens to be an evil master mind when it comes to revenge. Randi: You are the most amazing boyfriend! I can't picture my life without you! What's the plan? (Frankie looks around and notices Skyler. He whispers in Randi's ear. Randi starts smiling) Randi: I like the plan! You really are a evil master mind. 'Frankie: '''What are we waiting for? Let's go! ''(Frankie grabs Randi's hand. They run across the halls, and outside the school) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts